I've never been one for imprinting chapter two
by Annabeth Goldman
Summary: Jacob meets Bella and Edward in the hospital when his dad is sick, but he also meets someone else...


_Chapter Two_

_First Sight_

"FORGET IT, SETH." I SIGHED. "You're _not_ staying here." Ever since the moment I set foot in room two twelve, Seth had bombarded me with incessant apologies. He had insisted on staying at the hospital, as long as it took for Billy to get better because he felt it was his fault. I accepted his apology for the thousandth time and felt relief flood my body as the room was empty besides me and Billy.

My eyes searched his blank gaze. Billy had only broken his collarbone and wrist. _Yeah, _I thought. _real fatal. _I wasn't mad that I had overreacted only the slightest bit of embarrassment clouded my expression when Billy happened to glance in my direction. I recalled the environment in the room when I had burst through the door.

"Dad?!" I wove my way through the crowd consisting Seth, Sam, Quil, Paul, and even Charlie.

Billy lay in the bed with a cast firmly plastered around his neck area and his wrist in a sling.

"Hey, Jake." He said cheerily. From behind him I tasted the stench of the bloodsucker. Then I heard _her_ heartbeat.

My heart erupted in a surge of emotion I felt toward her. How could imprinting possibly top what I felt for Bella? The desire to comfort her that would never be fathomed.

"Jake?" She poked her head around Charlie and pulled me into what I imagined would be considered tight to a human. I hesitantly constricted my arms around her body. I was so enveloped by emotion that I forgot Edward's presence there and dared to think, _Where's her bloodsucker to stop me?_

"Right here." The cold voice reflected Edward's sickly pallor. He emerged silently and placed a marble hand upon Bella's shoulder protectively as she released me.

"Charlie told us what happened." She said sympathetically.

_Us_. I almost rolled my eyes at the this. _A rock can't love it only destroys_. I smiled inwardly. _Thought of with you in mind, leech_.

I saw Edward's scowl deepen and his hand curled around Bella's shoulder instinctively.

I didn't have to be a mind reader for this reaction. _"She is mine."_

I felt the heat flood my body, but forced myself into control. I bit my lip until it bled, then felt the self-inflicted wound heal almost instantly.

"How are you, Billy?" Bella was leaning over the bed rail so she could see Billy's face better.

"Good," he replied. "and don't worry, I'm not downplaying it. The doctors are shooting pain relievers through me by the second."

Another vampire entered the already crowded room. The stench gave him away before he'd even set foot on the doorstep. _Carlisle. Speak of the devil._

Edward hissed at me, his black eyes narrowed. His hands curled into claws.

_What? _I raised an eyebrow at him._ Ever heard the expression 'three is a crowd' ?_

"Yes." He murmured so low that only I could hear. Then on the same breath, "So maybe you should let Bella go."

A snarl erupted deep within my chest and every head in the room turned towards me. Sam shot me a warning look- Charlie was still here. I wondered if he would let me rip Edward's head off if that human had been absent.

"I'd like to see you try." Edward challenged.

_You might, soon. _

He scowled then swiftly moved across the floor toward Carlisle.

And that had been it. Bella and I had exchanged a brief goodbye, the longing in my voice caused her to tear up. Edward had exchanged a glare with me and everyone else had followed them out.

I collapsed on a plastic chair in the corner of the room and felt my eyelids droop. I was out in seconds.

Somewhere along the line, I felt a cold hand- well everything feels cold to me anyway- caress my cheek. My eyes flew open, I seized the hand and gazed at it's owner.

At that moment I had never realized how beautiful a human being could ever be. Her long brown hair curled to her lower torso and gave her the look of a goddess. I stared unbelievingly at the girl of seventeen or younger as her shocked eyes quickly melted into a stage of embarrassment. I felt a pull towards her, like without her my existence would be meaningless.

She self-consciously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "Do you want to let my hand go or just continue staring at me?" She smiled pleasingly comfortable with the heat emitting from my body. Bella Swan didn't exist anymore. Every touch, every word that she had spoken to me was now meaningless next to this girl.

"Which ever you prefer." I smiled wirily. She smiled back at me. Her eyes shone a deep blue, but they hid a great sense of a silent battle that has not yet been won. It reminded me of the turmoil-like ocean, which had captured my attention the moment I first set foot on the La Push beach.

The sound of shuffling feet filled the dimly lit room.

"I have to go." She said standing and pulling her wrist out of my hold. "I'm sorry."

"Wait," I felt the pull of her body tug viciously on me, but she had already fled the room.

I caught a glimpse of her in the bright hallways. She was wearing a pale white nurse's uniform with her curly hair bouncing as she hurried down the hall. _So she works here, _I thought silently. _That will make her easier to find. _


End file.
